1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus suitably applied to reproduce data vertically magnetically recorded on a single layer film medium by means of a ring head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data can be recorded or reproduced vertically magnetically onto or from a single layer film medium by means of a ring head. Such recording or reproduction is illustrated in FIG. 9. Referring to FIG. 9, data are recorded in the form of vertical magnetization as shown by arrow marks, that is, vertically magnetically recorded, on a single layer film medium 52. When data vertically magnetically recorded on the single layer film medium 52 are reproduced by means of a ring head 51, if the data are isolated, then the reproduction waveform thereof exhibits such a double-humped waveform as shown in FIG. 10. In particular, the level decreases in the negative direction from the zero level and then suddenly increases, after passing a predetermined peak, in the positive direction. Then, after passing a positive peak, the level decreases to the zero level again.
Conventionally, when one detects an isolated reproduction wave having a double-humped waveform, it is supplied, for example, to a linear equalizer, a Hilbert filter or a like element to convert it into a wave having a single-humped waveform as shown in FIG. 11, and then a high frequency region of the wave thus obtained is emphasized.
However, an apparatus which converts a double-humped waveform into a single-humped waveform to detect data in this manner has a problem that it requires a large number of elements for the detection and therefore is complicated in construction. Further, when a linear equalizer is employed, it is another problem that the adjustment of the same is complicated and cumbersome.